This application claims priority of Chinese patent application No. 03118157.0 filed Mar. 11, 2003, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention is related to one type of air conditioner with lithium bromide solution as absorbent and with water as refrigerant. More specifically, the present invention is related to an absorption-type air conditioner core structure that has a small volume and a compact structure.
The high temperature generator of the traditional absorption air conditioner is in an independent vessel, and the low temperature generator and the condenser are in one vessel, the evaporator and absorber are in another vessel, and the high temperature and low temperature heat exchangers are outside of these vessels. Consequently, there are many welding seams on these vessels, the probability of outward leakage is high, vacuum level is relatively low and heat loss is also relatively high.
The objective of the present invention is to provide one type of absorption air conditioner core structure that has a very compact structure, relatively fewer external welding seams, better vacuum condition and less heat loss.
The design scheme of the present invention is as follows: the air conditioner core structure is mainly composed of an upper vessel and a lower vessel, the upper vessel and the lower vessel being connected by a refrigerant water pipe, a cooling water pipe, a heating steam pipe, two concentrated solution pipes and two dilute solution pipes. The two concentrate solution pipes and the two dilute solution pipes are disposed within a solution pipe protecting cover, and the solution pipe protecting cover connects to the upper vessel and the lower vessel. The upper vessel comprises a high temperature generator (hereinafter referred to as HTG), a low temperature generator (hereinafter referred to as LTG) and a condenser. The high temperature generator and the low temperature generator are separated by the separating plates I and II of the HTG and LTG. The low temperature generator is above the high temperature generator, and the condenser is above the low temperature generator. There are non-metal insulation boards between the high temperature generator and the low temperature generator and between the low temperature generator and the condenser. The lower vessel comprises a plate heat exchanger, evaporator and absorber. The plate heat exchanger is located in the upper part of the lower vessel and the evaporator and absorber are below the plate heat exchanger. The evaporator is at the middle part of the lower vessel, and the absorber surrounds the evaporator. The heat exchange pipes of the condenser, low temperature generator, evaporator and absorber are all helical copper pipes.